


Bears And Puppies

by monmonggie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, I'm not really sure why, It's not that bad as it sounds, M/M, Mentioned Yoo Kihyun, Not really the touchy type of fluff(?), One Shot, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmonggie/pseuds/monmonggie
Summary: Nature would say that bears and puppies are not a really good combination, but that specific bear was so hot that Minhyuk was sure that the whole humanity would fall for him.Even though Minhyuk found him hot, what was mostly ununderstandable was the fact that he looked so soft and gentle at the same time, like he was perfectly suited for being a big giant furry bear.





	Bears And Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry about any grammar mistakes since English isn't my native language.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it, I might write a following one-shot!
> 
> I honestly wrote the most of it when I was bored during a flight so all I had in my head was fluffy

Summer break.  
The best time to relax and do nothing, or go out and have fun if you have active social life.

  
But for Minhyuk it meant only one thing; Before the first semester begins, money is needed, and this is the exact time to take an action.  
At least that's what he had been telling for himself for two weeks in a row, and now when most of his dream and not likely dream summer jobs are taken and stripping is not an option, he's screwed. Hardly screwed.

  
Minhyuk was never the type to give up fast, but he got tired of trying to find a suitable job very fast, maybe because it was too hot or maybe because it was too bothersome, no one really knew, but it still drove his friends crazy, or at least Kihyun.  
  
Even though Kihyun's nagging was unbearable sometimes, Minhyuk would sacrifice himself in thank for him for helping him finding a job.

  
Minhyuk liked kids, and he desired being close to them, but he didn't picture himself around vomiting children this early in his life. He came to a realization of what his summer is going to be like at the moment he stepped a foot in the amusement park and saw a huge bear waving him for hello.

  
And that was when his summer began. And it went completely different than how he imagined it.  
  
If Kihyun was visiting the amusement park in Minhyuk's first working day, he'd probably laugh in his face.  
Clumsy walking in a huge puppy suit that luckily had breathing holes, he found himself sweating all over.  
He was a little concerned thinking about the fact that hugging little noisy kids would probably be a crime if it wasn't part of his job, but he was mostly worried about tripping over them.  
When he wasn't in his suit he would hand out flyers as an extra job.  
It was tiring and not very enjoyable, but after a few weeks he had gotten used to it, or at least he believed so.  
  
But maybe it was thanks to a little crush he developed.

  
Nature would say that bears and puppies are not a really good combination, but that specific bear was so hot that Minhyuk was sure that the whole humanity would fall for him.

  
While Minhyuk felt icky looking and feeling himself sweating in his costume, he got shamelessly turned on by the sight of the guy in the bear suit wiping his sweat and running a hand through his black-brown hair.

  
Even though Minhyuk found him hot, what was mostly ununderstandable was the fact that he looked so soft and gentle at the same time, like he was perfectly suited for being a big giant furry bear.  
And that made him even more crazy about him, so crazy that watching him became more of an important thing for him than spending his breaks wisely.

  
Even when Minhyuk was the coming forward type of person, he couldn't bring himself to actually make a move on him or even ask for his name. He felt so pathetic and fragile every time the brown haired man passed by him and he missed his chance for interaction in seconds.

  
The fact that he was crushing so hard on someone he didn't even know the name of seemed kind of funny to him sometimes, but everything, from his cute shy smile to his bold back muscles attracted Minhyuk so hard to the point he felt weak and he couldn't hold back his feelings.

  
  
On one Thursday, Minhyuk went to eat lunch in the break room when he spotted the guy he liked for a while, sitting with an angel-like blonde guy which he didn't see before.

  
He tried not to be too obvious and visible when he sat close to them for the chance of getting to know a few details about the man he was crazy about.

  
Kihyun would probably say it is rude to listen to other people’s conversations, but Kihyun wasn't there to nag him, and Minhyuk realized he should really stop imagining him as the annoying angel sitting on the main character’s shoulder to prevent them from doing bad things.  
It was no movie, and Minhyuk had a little devil inside of his heart, trying really hard to come out.

  
“Hyunwoo,” A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
So that's his name. _Hyunwoo._  
“hmm?” He hummed in reply.  
“I found you a date,” He smirked and pointed at him.  
“No,” He pointed at him back with a cynical smile.  
The blonde one groaned in response.  
“We already talked about this. No more blind dates,” He waved his hands in decline.  
“Come on, it's not like you are going to talk to that--”  
Hyunwoo attached a finger to his lips, as he was shutting him down.  
Minhyuk was on the verge of exploding from curiosity.  
“That's not the right place, Hoseok. Just no more blind dates, please,” He softened a bit.

  
Minhyuk took all the air he could inhale and breathed out in a big relief, what made that Hoseok guy lean a glance to him, followed by a big grin on his face.

  
“--To that handsome red haired boy who's sitting exactly behind you,” He winked in Minyuk's direction as the red haired male was choking on his sandwich.  
Hyunwoo turned around to face Minhyuk, both red from the embarrassment.

  
“I'm Minhyuk, there's nice weather outside,” He cleared his throat and broke the silence.  
“I'm really sorry, I'm Hyunwoo. Perfect for killing, I believe,” He sent a fast furious look to Hoseok's direction and faced Minhyuk again.  
They were looking at each other warmly for a few seconds.

  
Minhyuk fixed his breathing and broke the silence again.  
“May I ask for a date?” He asked bravely.  
Hyunwoo was on the verge of dying in his place.  
“Yeah, please do,” He offered his hand.  
“Thanks god, I was dying from the sexual tension,” Hoseok let out in relief.  
“But I still have a killing to do first,” He smiled horrifically warmly as a hand was placed on one another, and another bright smile was sent.

  
  
“You know, I’m pretty sure you don't need that puppy costume.”  
“You are not that bad yourself. You are like a living and breathing giant teddy bear.”


End file.
